


Ад - это Висконсин

by Mavis_Claire



Category: Dogma (1999), Michael (1996)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fandom Kombat, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire
Summary: Рай - не Висконсин





	Ад - это Висконсин

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: ООС. Изгнанные из рая ангелы лишаются «строения пластикового Кена» :)

Первый раз это случается — Локи помнит как сейчас — на берегу Чиппевы, когда они понимают, что дни, годы больше считать незачем. Никто за ними не придет. Никто их не вернет, не позовет обратно. Случается «из вредности», наверное. Падшие — так падшие, до конца.

— До самой смерти, — кривится Бартлби, сдергивает с него штаны и берет в рот. Неумело, грубо, прикусывая по-настоящему, стискивая яйца, словно рукоять ангельского меча. Но Локи нравится. Тело еще не испытывало такого: запретный плод, самый настоящий грех. Он прижимает Бартлби к себе, давит на затылок так, что тот чуть не захлебывается, пытается отодвинуться, но в чем-то Локи всегда был сильнее, и здесь, на земле, руки у него крепче.

Он не столько жалеет Бартлби, сколько хочет посмотреть, как это выглядит, и когда горячее со всех сторон: снизу, из яиц, сверху, возбуждением из груди, соединяется и должно выплеснуться, он отпускает Бартлби и мутная субстанция (не жидкость, что-то более густое) вытекает из его члена на губы Бартлби, на его лицо, даже на шею и течет тяжелыми медленными каплями. Локи подхватывает одну пальцем и пробует на вкус. Уж явно не нектар и не амброзия.

— Дурак! Я же мог…

— Что, подавиться и сдохнуть? — смеется Локи, и Бартлби смеется в ответ. А потом наклоняется к реке, умыть лицо.

Локи толкает его в спину, прыгает следом, они плещутся в холодной Чиппеве, распустив крылья, разбивая ими воду, и тогда-то Локи в первый раз целует Бартлби. Холодные губы, горячий рот, упругий язык, который сначала тычется в его собственный, словно это игра, уступает, пропуская, опять выталкивает. Локи представляет, как его член лежит на языке, проскальзывает глубже, и стонет от острого, жаркого удовольствия.

На Чиппеве они проводят первую вечность, а потом расходятся, потому что даже у ангелов, даже у падших, есть предел терпению.

Вторую вечность они проводят порознь. Охотник на оленей или шаман, проводник или одинокий обитатель в хижине у поросших лесом гор — им все равно, лишь бы подальше друг от друга.

Близость обжигает. Сводит с ума. Локи хочет верить, что только с человеческого ума. Следующая встреча начинается неоригинально: все с тех же сдернутых штанов, только теперь он лежит под Бартлби, как последняя шлюха, с раздвинутыми и задранными ногами. Он раскрыт, в нем движется член, и от движений опять горячо, сверху, снизу, внутри. Бартлби жадно смотрит на него: то в лицо, то на член Локи, торчащий вверх между их телами, и не дает ему дотронуться до себя, хоть как-то подрочить, выпустить горячую волну на волю.

— Да чтоб тебя! — ругается Локи. — Я сейчас сдохну!

— Неужели? — смеется Бартлби.

Наверно, даже в кабаке напротив слышно, как скрипит кровать, и Локи надеется, что никто не обратит внимания на серебряный блеск расправленных крыльев в полутемной комнате.

Четвертую вечность они согласно посвящают земным женщинам. Чтобы встретиться в пятой и уже не расставаться — поиск завершен, круг замкнут, покаемся в грехах и отправимся грешить дальше, как и положено простым смертным. Немного напрягает бессмертие, время от времени приходится переезжать. Они знают весь Висконсин наизусть. И сколько бы Бартлби не хвастался своей памятью, Локи помнит каждый городок, где они жили, занимались тем, что люди называют любовью, ссорились и мирились, но никак не могли разойтись. Меняются моды, меняются нравы, только люди остаются прежними, как и их грехи.

Последний грех — как звучит-то! Но ведь и в самом деле, последний, — они творят в поезде, за полчаса до рокового знакомства с Вифанией. В сортире, где Бартлби все-таки умудряется встать так, чтобы Локи было удобно его трахнуть.

— Без крыльев, — шепчет Локи, входит, прилепляется к нему, забывая, что надо вообще-то двигаться. В последний раз, думает он, и пусть домой, хоть через арку в церкви, хоть как, хочется невыносимо, он, кажется, готов заплакать. Простыми человеческими слезами. Без крыльев — они же станут смертными?

Локи трахает Бартлби, зажмурившись, мечтая, чтобы крыльев не было, потом соображает, что надо смотреть, пусть на смуглую спину, на задранную толстовку, на коротко стриженные темные волосы, на уши, хоть на что, ведь такого Бартлби больше не будет. Кончив, он отсасывает Бартлби на корточках в поездном сортире, смотрит вверх, как бляди из порнофильмов, а Бартлби жадно смотрит вниз, как Локи почти заглатывает и отпускает от себя, лижет, обхватывает губами головку, вытягивает, выцеживает из него последнее земное. Наверно, Бартлби думает о том же: в последний раз.

***

— Опять? — спрашивает Бартлби за его спиной. — Ну что ты смотришь, что там можно увидеть?

Он устраивается рядом с Локи. Облака закрывают землю. Между облаками и раем — непреодолимое пространство прозрачной голубой бездны.

Бартлби протискивает руку над крыльями и обнимает его за плечи.

— Подвиньтесь, — говорит кто-то.

Локи оборачивается: Майкл. Чтоб ему, тут третий лишний.

— Так что выглядываем? — Майкл лениво складывает крылья.

До края рая добраться несложно, но желающих на небесах нет. Обычно Локи сидит здесь один, а сегодня прямо вечеринка какая-то.

— Висконсин, — отвечает вместо него Бартлби. — Слышал о таком?

В его голосе звучит почти забытый вызов. Давным-давно он так спорил с Богом, пытался умиротворить, а потом сорвался. И вот тогда-то — странно, что Локи понимает это только сейчас — они и попали в рай. Не догадавшись, не узнав об этом вовремя.

— Висконсин? — переспрашивает Майкл. — Дыра что надо. — Но следующие слова полны непонятной тоски: — Вы просто не были в Айове, парни.

— Ты не знаешь, как туда вернуться? — Локи даже не шепчет, беззвучно шевелит губами, задавая вопрос.

Бартлби сжимает его плечо, а Майкл молчит.


End file.
